


The Prettiest Trophy

by Deraniel



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fights, First Time, Flirting, Hunting trip, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kissing, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deraniel/pseuds/Deraniel
Summary: Asgard wins the war with Jotunheim. Odin decides to let them keep the Casket if they both agree to seal a peace arrangement between both realms. Laufey doesn't have any choice but to agree.Both kings decide that the heirs of their thrones should strengthen their bond and go on a hunting trip together. The thing is that Prince Loki and Prince Thor don't like each other. That slowly changes when they arrive on Jotunheim and spend the whole day together, feeling that they're not as bad as they thought first.In fact - they start to appreciate each other's company very much.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	The Prettiest Trophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceCrazyArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/gifts).



> This is my gift for Cassiopeia13 for Thorki Secret Santa 2019 :) She wanted to read something with "What-if" plot and "Asgardian Thor and Jotun Loki meeting at some event". I also tried to fit some of powerful Loki there for you, but I don't know if I did it right ^^"  
> I have to say this fic was a challenge for me, but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you like it!

The war between Asgard and Jotunheim was impossible to avoid. Both realms were preparing for it for a long time, guarding their lands day and night, ready for the enemy’s attack.  
  
Odin, confident about his victory, was already experienced in battle – it wasn’t his first war and wasn’t supposed to be the last one. Defending his realm was one thing, but he knew that if they won’t stop the Frost Giants they will attack others as well. And he, as the Allfather, was in charge to bring their defeat.

Guards were informed about all kinds of providing safety to Asgardians living especially around the castle – they were provided the maps with special escape routes that lead far enough to stay safe from the invaders. Mothers were worried about children when their fathers were preparing for war.

Not only simple women of Asgard were worried, but even the Allmother was tense. Odin won already many wars, that’s true, but this time it was something much bigger. Something that could bring death to him, their subjects and… their son.

That’s why shy strongly objected when Thor wanted to go with his father and fight. She was terrified when she even thought about losing Odin, but Thor… Yes, he’s the heir of the throne, the future king of Asgard and defending its people is going to be one of his most important duties. But at the same time, his young age still makes him too impulsive and hasty. If he could he would run right into the enemy alone, just with Mjolnir in his hand, not thinking about what could happen.

One day he will be ready, but it’s certainly not his war this time.

And oh, it was a hard time for the God of Thunder. He wanted to go, wanted to prove that he’s worthy and strong enough to win every battle.

It took five long weeks to defeat enemies of Asgard. Almost all of the battles took place on Jotunheim, which brought them many destructions and victims.

The final one was not to be compared with all previous ones, bringing chaos upon the frozen land. Howling abyss of cold was filled with hot blood and bodies of both Asgardians and Jotnar, coloring the white snow with various shades of red.

The Frost Giants lost, even if they did everything they could to win. Odin stood before Laufey, looking right into his red eyes filled with anger and envy. They offered him a deal – he will allow Jotnar to keep the Casket, but on one condition – they need to seal the oath of peace between both realms.

Laufey didn’t want to agree, filled with the will to kill every Asgardian in his eyesight, but he didn’t have much choice. If he wants to keep his realm with at least a glimpse of its power and its glory – he needs to agree.

***

“I can’t believe my father did that!” Thor keeps walking cycles in his chamber, just like he wants to make a big hole in the floor with his steps. He’s visibly angry, clenching his fists “This! This is unbelievable!”

The news from Jotunheim reaches Asgard quickly, filling people with relief and peace. It will take some time before Odin returns, but now they can sleep without fear that some blue beasts will murder them in their sleep.

Now his wife and son wait for him impatiently, expecting to hear the guard’s announcement soon. But there’s one thing going on Thor’s mind, taking all his attention from his father’s victory.

If it was him he would go there and kill all these monsters! Kill every Forst Giant that stands on his way, take the Casket and rule both realms. Why should they even care about these filthy creatures? Maybe if they would obey him…

“Darling, please calm down a bit,” says Frigga, sitting on a chair with a teacup in her hands. There’s a small table beside her with a tea set on it. Her voice is calm, but inside her all emotions mix together “Your father knows best what’s good for us. As Asgardiands and his family.”

“There’s no way!” the blonde stands in front of her “I just don’t get it. Wouldn’t it be easier to get rid of them completely? They can only kill and destroy, mindless monsters that eat defenseless children and turn villages into ruins...”

“How many times do I need to tell you this is just a silly story for kids?” she sighs, putting down her tea and placing both hands on her knees “I know that Odin told you lots of bad things about them, but sometimes... he just exaggerates. But this is a great chance for Asgard and...”

“For what?” he laughs “It’s a chance for them to catch us with our guard down, kill as many people as they can and steal our treasures. And run away as nothing has happened!”

The queen shakes her head and doesn’t know how to speak to her son. She’s aware why he acts this way – Odin was telling him for years how bad Frost Giants are. Even if she was always against it… he was filling young Thor’s mind with words full of hatred towards them and now it shows off.

“Please, sit with me, Thor,” her voice is quiet, even if the boy was screaming just right now. She doesn’t blame him “Allfather is a wise man. He wouldn’t do anything that could harm our people. We all should trust his decisions.”

Prince sits on a chair right next to her and sighs loudly. Mjolnir swings gently from left to right, attached to the belt connected with his armor.

“I was ready to go with them. With him” boy doesn’t look at his mother, but at the tips of his shoes “If I was there… maybe I could make him change his mind. Maybe if we defeated them… If I was able to fight-“

“But you weren’t.” she cuts into his words “Son, you’re the only prince of Asgard, the heir of the throne. If something happens to you both… to you and my husband…” Frigga is too afraid to finish the sentence. She can’t imagine losing the two most important people in her life.

The young man stays silent for a while. He knows his mother is right, but he can’t help this guild appearing in his mind and heart. Also being the only son of Odin wasn’t just the reason. Not so long ago Thor returned from one of his adventures, in which they attempted to kill one of the enormous monsters. Sadly they failed and they all ended up seriously injured, that’s why Thor’s forearms were hidden under thick layers of bandage.

“Mother…”

He was so angry seconds ago, but now something else takes control over his body. Frigga was always a loving mother and wife, caring about them both dearly. Just the thought about leaving her alone…

“Son?” woman lets out another breath and takes her teacup again, looking at Thor questioningly.

“I just…” he cracks his fingers and doesn’t even know what he wants to say. This whole situation confuses him and contrasts with everything he’s been told. _Why? Why should we befriend these disgusting monsters?_

Soon they hear one of the guard’s voices.

“Our king Odin has returned!”

***

Laufey stands in his throne room and throws another ice gobbled on the ground, where it breaks into million pieces. Cold air fills his lungs like it always does, but today it’s warmer than usual. The smell of still fresh asgardian bodies goes all around the realm, reminding them that even if they killed many, they still did not win.

“This…” he clenches his big fists, looking for another object to destroy “This is unacceptable. How were we…”

The king simply can’t accept their defeat. All Frost Giants were prepared for this big fight, properly equipped, so how did this happen?!

“If I may speak now…”

The other voice is calm and steady like he doesn’t feel any anger at all. Laufey looks back and sees _him._

“I told you this would happen this way. If you listened to m-“

“Silence!” Laufey spits into his direction.

The small figure smiles slightly, not feeling any fear right in front of the king. If he wasn’t the heir of the throne… well, it doesn’t help him actually. He knows that Laufey would accept anyone of the throne, but not him.

The king is aware of his son’s intellect and knows that he’s great at strategy, but he wouldn’t let him lead the fight when HE’S the king. And as long as he rules he’s the only one to give orders.

“As you wish, my king” a mischievous smile appears on Loki’s face “But cutting off my tongue won’t help you accepting that we lost. That _you_ lost.”

“Get. Out. Of there.” Laufey replies through his clenched teeth. Guards standing by the entrance to the throne room tensed up, ready to react if there’s a need or a right order.

Loki smirks even wider, bows gently and as a shadow quickly disappears.

Walking through the corridor he holds his chin up. Many think that’s because he wants to see other’s faces well since he’s so small, but the real reason is different. If he wanted he could use his magic and become bigger than any of them, but he doesn’t care about it. His whole power is hidden in his mind, not the body size.

That’s also how he knows that their king won’t kick him out or simply kill him – one day they may need him more than they can even imagine. Laufey maybe isn’t the smartest king but knows about it.

That’s why Loki wasn’t allowed to fight in this big war.

***

The big event was planned to take place in Asgard, as the temperatures on Jotunheim are not friendly enough for Asgardians. A big hall was prepared, large enough to match the height of Frost Giants. Well, at least for one of them it didn’t matter at all.

Their arrival was announced earlier, so all citizens wouldn’t get scared away. They are right on time, not a minute sooner or later.

Laufey, Loki and his brothers arrive, first time traveling through Bifrost. Man in armor welcomed them and showed with a gesture the way to the castle, which was easily visible. It was impossible to read anything from his face, but it looked like he could see right through their soul.

“Don’t talk too much” reminds them Laufey “We can’t reveal any of our secrets.”

“Secrets?” Loki laughs “Like all these secrets we revealed during the battle? Or maybe the Casket they mercifully allowed us to keep if we agree on this peace arrangement?”

His king doesn’t reply and that gives him satisfaction, because it only means he’s right.

He’s never seen before Asgard in real life. In fact, he knows about other realms from old archives he found deep hidden into their frozen castle only. All books were all dusty, old and almost frozen, but it didn’t surprise him at all. After all, giants were never really interested in this intellectual stuff like he did. He should thank his unknown mother, maybe she was as small at him, but she gave him a bigger brain.

Loki’s eyes try to catch every detail of this place. It’s almost the same as how they described in books – beautiful realm, with lands fertile and rich in glory. Jotunheim is also beautiful in its own way, but it can’t be even compared to the view Asgard offers.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the castle. Few guards stand there, holding their spears, equipped with their gold shiny armor. And there, right in the big gate, stands Odin. He was looking at them from the very first moment when they appeared on the horizon.

“Welcome to Asgard,” the man says, standing right in front of them. The cold air surrounding them reaches his body “We are… glad to have you as our guests.”

“Our pleasure.” Laufey’s deep voice gives asgardian guards shivers. Even if they know they arrived in peace – the atmosphere is really cold. Loki smirks seeing even a small trace of fear on their faces.

One day they would fear him this way.

***

The great hall is full of people, but not the main guests. Servants are working hard on making everything perfect, just like it’s supposed to be on a royal party. Big tables are covered with plates decorated with gold, holding enormous portions of food.

Thor stays in the middle of the room with arms crossed on his chest. He’s wearing his official clothes – black vest on a long-sleeved shirt. His arms are covered with a red cape decorated with beautiful fur. His blonde hair looks stunning and blue eyes look around, trying to check if everything is going well.

He doesn’t even want to be there, this whole ‘peace’ thing is a big misunderstanding. Why would Odin even want to have Frost Giants as their allies? They will use the first chance to…

Suddenly someone’s hand touches his neck and he tenses up immediately. His gaze quickly goes to the left and there he sees…

“Mother” he lets out his breath with relief “You’re not with Odin? He should be welcoming our… guests… now.”

“He said I should stay there, with you” she looks at him worried “Try to keep your temper, okay?”

“Who, me?” Thor laughs nervously “Don’t worry, I’m as calm as a man can be.”

“Oh really?” she frowns “And I’m supposed to assume that some wild animals destroyed the pots in my garden?”

Young man bites his lower lip because it’s obvious it’s his doing. He remains silent, so Frigga continues.

“You’re just like your father,” with the back of her hand she touches his cheek “One day you’ll be our king. Thor, king of Asgard.”

“This won’t happen quickly.”

“But doesn’t it sound beautiful?” she smiles “I’m proud of you, my son. You’re still young, but becoming more mature with each and every day. There’s still a long way before you, and yes, you need to learn a lot. Maybe it’s too soon for you, but one day you’ll understand your father’s decisions and why they are good.”

Somehow Thor feels anger inside, but not towards his mother. He takes a deep breath, already feeling the air becoming colder. _There are close._

“Thank you for your care. I couldn’t wish for a better mother” a wide smile appears on his face when he looks right into the woman’s eyes.

“Like there’s a better one!” she pinches his cheek “Now do your best. I’m sure they’ll appreciate some words for you after Odin’s speech.”

He’d rather not, but doesn’t say that out loud.

Soon the grand door opens and everyone’s sight focuses on silhouettes entering the hall. Laufey and Odin go first, side by side. Maybe Laufey is much bigger, but still, Allfather looks more glorious. Right after them follows prince Loki, placing his steps so quietly, almost impossible to hear. It’s easy to miss him between all these giants, but he’s the shiniest one. Gold jewelry decorates his hair and horns. He wears outfit covering lots of his body compared to the outfits of other blue creatures. His clothes are made out of dark fur and leather, decorated with silver and more gold.

Loki is the only one with long, beautiful horns, which catches everyone’s attention. He hated them first, but now they make him proud.

Odin gives a beautiful speech about both realms, the war, about the peace they both want to achieve. He explains are benefits, how both lands will prosper, everything sounds just beautiful and perfect. Looks like only Laufey and Thor are not happy about this, making faces like they just ate a bunch of lemons.

Asgardian prince wishes she could simply go away and do something more useful – like practicing his blows on the training grounds with his friends. They probably have lots of fun together, planning another adventure without him, because he needs to listen to this boring sh-

He noticed someone that doesn’t match the rest of Giants. This ‘man’ was much smaller, almost like an Asgardians in size. Also much thinner, don’t they feed him enough? He’s probably no one important, just a small guy with a weak body, maybe some kind of counselor? There are two more things though that make him stand out – long and curly black hair and also big, bendy horns.

Thor looks at him for a long while. This blue guy stands on the other side of the room, listening carefully to Odin’s speaking. He doesn’t seem to notice blonde’s attention, so he just keeps staring. _These horns are weird_ , thinks Thor, _Why is he the only one with the horns? And hair, Frost Giants don’t usually have hair…_

Odin says something louder and people start to applaud, so he also claps his hands. When Allfather continues speaking, Thor wants to look again at that weird creature, but he jumps when red eyes appear in front of him out of nowhere.

“It’s rude to stare at someone for too long without a word.” Says small giant, looking right in Thor’s eyes just like he wants to read his soul.

How did he come here so quickly? The hall is full of people, it’s not so easy to go through them in such a short time…

“I wasn’t staring at you,” Asgardian prince crosses arms on his chest “I was just, ugh, appreciating the presence of our dear guest. Yes.”

“You’re making that face again, you know?”

“What face? I’m not making any faces.”

“The one that makes you look like you just ate something disgusting. What a bad-mannered prince.”

“And who are you to speak to me this way?” he raises his voice, visibly annoyed by some weird small guy that’s probably not even close to his royal level.

“Oh, didn’t you hear how your father introduced us?” a mean smile appears on his face “You should listen to him at least a bit, he says some important stuff.”

“Then why won’t you get lost and continue listening?” Thor looks into his eyes without any fear. He killed Jotnar bigger than him, he could probably break his bones with just one hand “You didn’t answer my question. As a prince of Asgard, I’m not obligated to speak with some unimportant… creatures.”

And then Loki laughs, which catches the attention of people standing next to them both. Luckily they’re quite far away from Odin, so he doesn’t notice anything.

“ _Unimportant creature_?” he repeats, not believing that some Asgardian called him this way “Forgive me, dearest prince, but I have to disappoint you - because right now you’re standing right in front of the prince of Jotunheim.”

Thor’s eyes widen and after a short moment, he’s the one laughing, pointing his finger right at Loki.

“YOU’RE the prince of Jotunheim?” his tone clearly shows that he doesn’t believe him even a tiny bit “If you’re a prince then I’m a frog.”

“Oh, I can turn you into a frog,” Loki narrows his eyes “With pleasure. Maybe thi-“

“See, our sons are already talking.” Odin’s voice reaches them from the side, which makes them both look that way “I’m sure they get along.” Allfather’s gaze goes right at Thor, clearly sending him a message. If he thinks he didn’t notice anything – he’s very mistaken.

“Oh, clearly they do.” Laufey looks at Loki with a crooked smile, he knows that expression of his small son.

Princes look at each other one more time, just like they could start fighting next second with their own fists as weapons, but silently they both agree that making their fathers angry won’t make any good.

Together they go and sit by the big table. Odin and Laufey take the center seats, so they’re both shown as equally important. Next to Odin sits Thor and on the other side, right by Laufey, sits Loki. They said earlier that as the heirs of the throne they should sit next to their fathers, so they can participate in a talk about peace. Frigga takes place right to the Thor. It looks weird when the Frost Giants sit with much smaller Asgardians, but there were some spells used on a hall that eliminate all problems with communications, so they can talk without any struggle.

Thor just can’t believe this guy… what was his name again? Lucky? Lackey? He heard Laufey called him somehow like that… It doesn’t matter, it’s not like he cares about the way he’s called. He looks anything but definitely not like a prince, how is it even possible? With a body so small and fragile there’s no way he can rule Jotunheim. Weirdly, other Giants didn’t eat him yet, like they do with small children.

And Loki… He sits politely and smiles, knowing that this will probably annoy Thor even more. What a fun thing to do, at least this ceremony won’t be as boring as he thought. Many people treat him as someone worse and he likes to talk back, but usually his words don’t affect anyone. But Thor, oh Thor. Loki easily noticed that he can’t control his emotions and even a few simple words can make him angry.

And our little prince likes making others angry because this way they give him attention.

Soon servants bring them food, prepared to match the tastes of both kinds.

They’ve been talking for some time, atmosphere not as bad as they expected.

“Well, this is better than arranged marriage” giggles Frigga, looking at her plate with a wide smile.

Thor chokes on his food and Loki almost spits out all the wine he has in his mouth.

“Mother, please don’t even joke like that” blonde puts his open hand on his chest “This…”

“There’s no way something like that would happen…” Loki smiles, putting down his goblet on the table, next he looks at Laufey and freezes under his cold gaze.

“If I decide about your arranged marriage – you have nothing to say” Layufey’s voice gives Thor shivers, he knew he was disgusting and kinda scary, but until now he didn’t act like this “So better watch your mouth, because you know how disobedience ends.”

“Sorry, father.” Loki looks down at his plate and puts hands on his own knees.

He’s not sorry at all. If they were in Jotunheim he would start talking back, being mean, but now it’s not about fighting. He has a strategic mind and if something bad happens now Odin may end their peace arrangement, and Jotunheim NEEDS the Casket. Loki is going to be a future king so he needs to take care of their land, to play with things that Laufey doesn’t really understand.

“I believe our sons should strengthen their bond anyway,” Odin finally breaks the awkward silence “As the future rulers of our lands they would continue the peace we sealed.”

“…yes,” says Laufey, looking at Loki again “I’d say he even matches Asgardians more than Jotuns.”

He knows too well that comparing Loki to others makes him angry. It’s not only about his size, but about _everything._ He’s special, he’s the only one like this.

“I’m not sure about this” Thor protests right away. He kills monsters, not spends his free time playing with them “Besides how would even that happen? There’s nothing we could do together.”

“What about hunting?” he hears Frigga’s voice right next to him and sighs internally, wishing she didn’t say anything “We have some nice hunting terrains here, on Asgard, but I’m sure Thor would love to explore the Jotunheim.”

Asgardian prince feels her hand squeezing on his thigh and understands the signal. It looks like he doesn’t have a choice either.

“Hunting is one of our traditions, something really important to people” Odin agrees, sipping wine from his goblet “A hunting trip would bring boys together.”

“On Jotunheim we have still many lands undiscovered, which gives lots of new possibilities. Just imagine all kinds of creatures living there… I’m sure this will be exciting.”

Laufey is really confident about this, especially when he sees his son being so silent. He knows that Loki doesn’t leave the castle almost at all, not even mentioning Asgard is the first foreign realm he visits. Maybe if he gets some scratches from some dangerous creature it’ll teach that little brat a lesson.

***

Frost Giants return to Jotunheim, but Loki stays in Asgard. He feels insecure surrounded by people that were their enemies just a few days ago. He was told to stay because in Asgardian tradition the hunting begins at sunrise when they together on the horses leave through the gates.

Luckily Loki is small enough to sit on a horse, it would be more difficult if he was a ‘normal’ sized giant. They assigned him a beautiful dark mare that moves gracefully and with class. Thor, on the other hand, will ride on his white and shiny stallion.

It’s really early and still dark outside, but they’re already in the fresh air.

Thor wears his favorite armor and a long, red cape – he looks just beautiful and makes all female servants sigh with affection at his sight. On the other hand, nobody looks at Loki, which doesn’t please him at all. HE’S the guest here, the prince of Jotunheim himself. It doesn’t matter they lost that stupid war, they should still kneel before him, not that stupid sh…

“Are you ready?” whispers Thor, just like he doesn’t want anyone to notice they’re talking. It doesn’t matter that everyone knows they go together.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he raises his eyebrow “Asgardian hunting, I always dreamed about it...”

“Hey, this isn’t just a casual hunting!” the blonde protests “It’s an official one and has many differences.”

“Hm? Like what?”

“It has its own traditions and stuff. Not like you would understand it anyway.”

“…okay?” for him Thor sounds just ridiculous “Why wouldn’t I understand it? We have such ceremonies and traditions too.”

The crowd starts talking louder, which means the rest of the Royal Family is approaching.

“Like eating your or our kids for dessert? Or maybe running around with icicles for fun?”

“…..what the hell are you talking about.”

Well, he thought Asgardians are a bit more civilized, but it looks like they still like to believe some old stories. He wants to say something, but Odin and Frigga appear in front of them in a second.

Loki used magic to change his outfit a bit. Now it’s an armor that doesn’t cover his body as much as yesterday. There’s still lots of silver accessories and black fur, which matches his long dark hair. Now his horns aren’t decorated in gold, after all, now it’s about being comfortable in a fight, not to look royal… Well, of course, Loki _always_ looks royal and beautiful, confident about his looks. Even if he doesn’t match any of these Asgardians surrounding him.

“I wish you both safe and successful hunting,” Odin says and looks at them carefully, making sure they’re both listening “Focus on your goal, remember about working together. You both need to care about each other and offer help when it’s needed.”

“Please, stay safe” adds his wife, visibly worried “My dearest Thor, you returned home not so long ago. I hope…”

“Don’t worry, mother, father!” prince smiles widely, looking at both his parents “I promise I’ll make you proud.”

Loki rolls his eyes, not used to this kind of sentimental nonsense. Can’t they just go, kill that beast and come back quickly? And don’t see each other again in the next one thousand years? He pets his horse’s mane gently, which is really nice and soft. He never had a chance to sit on a horse, only seeing them in old books, drawings at walls or enemies attacking their kingdom.

They still talk, but Loki doesn’t listen. On Jotunheim everything lives in its own way, so probably all these asgardian traditions won’t work anyway.

They appear on frozen land, surrounded by big hills and thick layers of snow. Cold air punches Thor’s still warm cheeks and makes him shiver. Loki doesn’t seem to feel any difference, the cold doesn’t bother Frost Giants after all.

But there’s one thing that makes him feel weird – traveling through this damn… thing. This man in armor transported them in bright light and it took them only seconds to appear in another realm. For a second he feels dizzy and needs to hold his horse.

“Are you gonna throw up?” laughs Thor with a wide smile “Try not to make her dirty, I don’t want to see the contents of your stomach.”

“Ugh, shut up. You better don’t turn into an ice cube” Loki raises his chin, looking right at the other one “Do you really believe this stupid slander? Eating children?” he laughs loudly, now nobody hears them in this middle of nowhere, so he can show his true self.

“Why wouldn’t I? Everyone knows it’s true. Even Odin himself says so.” He’s really confident of his father’s wisdom, so he never even tried doubting him.

“…Really. I thought Asgardians are a bit smarter than that.”

“Don’t speak to me in this manner!” Thor huffs and his warm breath turns into a white mist “Being on your land doesn’t make you any better than me. I’m still a pri-“

“No?” he gives him a mischievous smile, “I think that it does make me better because I know this place very well. My knowledge about these terrains is very wide and…”

“Hey, don’t interrupt me when I talk!” Thor interrupted him “Listen, we both know we don’t really want to do this. Let’s just go, kill some beasts, sleep in a cave for the rest of a week and forget about everything. Sounds fine?”

Loki lifts one of his eyebrows. Oh, so he’s a warrior that wants to give up so easily? Interesting.

“At least once you’re talking with sense. Fine.” Loki gives his horse a signal to move, which Thor has done moments earlier, but his mare doesn’t move an inch. He repeats the gesture, but again nothing happens.

It’s not like he rides an animal for the first time in his life… In Asgard everything was fine, some man gave him instructions on how to ride a horse and everything seemed fine. So why now?

“Damn it, what’s wrong with this thing?” he leans forward and tries to look at the animals face, in which he doesn’t succeed “Come one, move! _Move!_ ”

The blonde looks back, noticing he left his new ‘friend’ few meters behind. His own white stallion doesn’t seem to have any problem with the temperature or snow falling around, so what’s wrong with his?

“Hey, don’t talk to her that way! You need to be nice and gentle. She’s probably stressed about new surroundings and stuff” _wow Thor, you’re so smart_ he adds in his head “They needed to assign you a right horse, it was obvious you wouldn’t get a good one like mine…” his wide smile simply says _See, I’m much better than you. I have a better horse. HA!_ “So she may be a bit stubborn.”

Loki looks at him slightly annoyed, wondering if Thor didn’t tell his servants to give him a bad horse on purpose.

“It’s just an animal, like it does care…” he huffs and tries to make it move again, but he doesn’t really know how to convince the mare “…maybe I should just go by feet.”

“Just an animal? Says someone with horns on his forehead… and there’s no way!” Thor looks at him like he’s crazy “It’ll take forever to find the monster if we’re going to move so slow. You need to use the horse.”

 _God, this guy…_ Loki puts his hand into an animal’s mane. It’s soft and nice in touch, totally different from creatures living on Jotunheim. Most of them here have fur stiff and hard, but also very thick, helping them survive low temperatures.

“So… what should I do?” he crosses arms on his chest.

“Oh wow, such a smart prince doesn’t know?” Thor raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t make fun of me, just tell me how to do it. I thought you wanted to get over this quickly.”

And then Thor laughs, which surprises the other one. It’s not a mean laugh though, something Loki was so used to - that’s why he doesn’t understand.

“I told you to stop laughing! This isn’t funny!” he repeats, holding the reins again.

“No no, that’s not it” Thor comes closer and jumps off his horse, almost falling to the ground when his feet don’t expect such a thick layer of snow. His legs sink in it almost up to the knees, but quickly he regains the balance “Shit, this thing is deep.”

“Wow, prince using such language?” blue prince smiles _this way_ again, which makes the blond want to punch his face “You were such a good boy with your father by your side…”

“Good boy?” Thor laughs too, not believing someone called him this way “And you looked like you wanted to start crying when your father said anything to you.”

And Loki’s body stiffens suddenly. Thor aimed perfectly to hit the point that could hurt Loki the most. His _father_. The king of Jotunheim. Someone that he craves attention so much from but at the same time someone that cares about him only as a _small mistake_ , not a fully rightful Jotun.

He still wonders why didn’t he just kill him. Throw from a cliff or cut his throat when he was a baby, right after he was born. They needed to notice right away he was smaller. That he’s not the _normal one_.

“Hey, are you listening to me?” he notices someone’s hand waving in front of his face, but it goes back really quickly after a second “Ugh, I hope you don’t bite.”

“If you make me angry I will,” Loki looks at him with something dangerous in his red eyes, which makes Thor shiver. Maybe he’s not so courageous as he sees himself “Do you want something?”

Now the blonde sighs loudly.

“I was just explaining to you how to ride the horse!” he points with his open hand at the mare Loki sits on “Focus a bit! I know you’re not a thinking kind of species, but…”

And at this moment Loki simply can’t stand it. He knows too well that Frost Giants are not really smart, usually they are just stupid, but he won’t allow him to be such offensive to his kind. That’s why he takes the chance when Thor stands right next to him and grabs him by his beautiful and long hair.

“Take it back,” says Loki through his clenched teeth, holding the blonde locks firmly “I won’t let you speak about me… about _us_ this way.”

Thor hisses feeling sudden pain on his head, he didn’t expect this weakling to have this strength in his hands. Maybe he’s smaller but other aspects remain the same? Not like he cares. First, he tries to free himself, but the other one doesn’t want to let go. He could use his strength, of course, but he wants to keep his hair on his head, not in Loki’s hand.

“Let me go, you goat!” he grabs his wrist, but the metal armor element protects it. Since it doesn’t work he needs to do it the other way, something that comes to his mind quickly. Instead of moving his own head he pulls Loki’s wrist and makes him fall from the horse. The blue prince doesn’t expect it all, which can be seen from his expression. Thor couldn’t really control their movement, so Loki falls right on him, which makes them both collapse into the cold snow.

“Don’t call me a goat!” Loki pulls Thor’s hair again and it doesn’t look like he’ll let go quickly “You started it!”

“Why shouldn’t I when you have these!” he takes one of his big horns in his hand and pulls it to the side, which makes them roll around and now Thor is on the top “Besides I was telling the truth! You’re all stupid monsters!”

“Monsters?!” he shouts angrily, not believing he really used this word “How could you! And you’re surprised we don’t want peace with your realm!”

“So you don’t want it either!” there’s some satisfaction in his voice “I knew it!”

“Are you serious?” Loki grabs some snow lying next to him, well technically all around him, and throws it right into Thor’s face “As you gave us a choice! We could accept it or die from your filthy hands!”

He tries to push Thor away, but his body is too heavy and the weaker prince doesn’t have any chance to push him away. If he was bigger, _normal_ , he would do it without much effort…

“You are filthy!” blonde lets go of his horn and wipes his now wet face with his hand.

“Do you really think that saying _no, you_ will really solve it?” he lets go of his hair too. Lying on the cold snow doesn’t really affect him, but he knows Thor soon will feel uncomfortable “Grow up, kid.”

“YOU’re calling me a kid?” Thor pokes Loki’s chest with his index finger “I bet you’re younger than me. Your face makes you look like a baby.”

“You centrally don’t act like you’re older! I’m not going to tell you my age. Time works here differently anyways.”

“Oh riiight, secrets. Something Jotnar love” now he has his hands on both sites of Loki’s head “Like I need to know. It’s not like I want to give you a birthday gift or anything. Or maybe you would appreciate some fresh child’s meat.”

“I already told you that’s not true!” he uses his hands to punch his chest, but they only meet his hard armor “We DON’T eat children, for gods sake. How many times do I need to repeat myself? Are you really that stupid?”

They would fight longer, but the alarming sound of their horses makes them look up, right at the dark forest not so far away. The wind starts blowing stronger, which makes Thor’s hair and cape wave to the side.

“What is that?” he asks, looking right into the darkness between the trees without any green on them. Just bare wood covered in white snow, but at the same time so thick you couldn’t see what’s inside. He rises on his knees, which allows Loki to rise a bit on his forearms.

He already knows what it is, but doesn’t say anything.

A fearful howl reaches their ears, which makes Thor grab his hammer right away and electricity goes through his body. He doesn’t know what kinds of monsters live on Jotunheim, well, aside from Jotnar themselves.

“It looks like we don’t have to look for a monster…” he says, ready to jump into battle, but still the creature is nowhere to be seen “It found us.”

The other one giggles quietly and stands on his feet, which confuses Thor.

“Why are you laughing?!” his gaze goes to the dark-haired prince, but then it returns quickly to the trees bending gently under the strong wind “Do you even have any weapon? How are you going to fight?”

“Trust me, dear Thor. I don’t need a hammer to take care of some… creatures.”

 _Ugh, he really made me call him this way,_ he thinks.

“Wha-“

Thor can’t finish, because something black moves before them quickly, like a black shadow. Showing it’s big pure white teeth and the flash of big, green eyes - it growls dangerously when it jumps right between Thor and Loki, standing dangerously close to the second one.

It’s a big wolf, you can’t call him giant – he reaches the height of their chests with its ears, still, it’s bigger than a usual one. Black fur looks thick and warm, but now it’s also covered with snow.

“Move away from him! MOVE!” the blonde shouts when he sees Loki didn’t move an inch when the wolf jumped into his direction “I’m going to take care of him!”

Odin will banish him if something bad happens. But again he stays in the same place, while the wolf looks at Thor intensively and growls loudly, ready for attack.

“How cute,” Loki smiles politely “Are you scared of a little doggy?”

“Says little goat” he huffs, holding the hammer firmly in case he will need to defend himself from animal’s attack “I’m not going to rescue you if you’re not listening to me! I told you to stay away!”

And now Loki’s eyebrows go up and he comes even closer to the wolf, really slowly, which almost gives Thor a panic attack. Dear gods, Odin is going to kill him if something happens to the other prince. He needs to do something quickly! But…

Suddenly he sees how a blue hand pets wolf’s head gently and the animal quickly calms down – he turns his head to Loki’s side and almost asks for scratching his head. Thor’s jaw almost drops to the ground, not believing what he sees.

“Do you know this monster?!” blonde places a step forward, which makes the wolf growl again, so he stays in one place “Why didn’t you tell me!” Loki’s satisfied expression only makes him angrier “I thought it was going to kill us!”

“Oh, he certainly wanted to kill you, Fenrir doesn’t like unexpected guests. He was probably waiting for me to come back…”

Loki keeps caressing his pet’s head, it’s been a while after all. In old books he often reads that time works differently in all realms, he’s not sure how long he’s been missing, but Fenrir grew a bit and this big black creature seems happy to have him back.

Thor sighs out loud and puts Mjolnir back on his belt.

“Are you kidding…” he shakes his head in disbelief. _Well, I shouldn’t be surprised. Monsters befriending other monsters…_ blonde thinks when he looks at them together “So we need to find another monster after all. Ugh, and I thought we’re lucky.”

Fenrir still looks at him, but as long as his owner pets him he’s calm. His teeth are really big and could bite off Thor’s arm without the slightest problem, so it makes Loki feel a bit safer. He’s aware that this stupid Asgardian is much stronger, he even felt that when they were fighting in the snow.

Thor teaches Loki how to ride a horse, properly this time. It takes some practice but soon Loki sits on him and slowly they move forward, with a big wolf right by their side.

“A goat on a horse…” Thor laughs shorty “Who would have thought.”

“Call me a goat one more time” Loki sighs out loud irritated “And I’m going to poke your eyes out with my horns.”

The wind still blows, but not as strong as before, also it’s snowing a bit less. Horses don’t seem to have any trouble with it, trained right to ride even in bad conditions. They decide to ride around the forest for now, so they can explore it after they find a nice place for a camp.

“Cave is the best option,” says Loki, riding in the front. He acts confident, like he knows each inch of this land, even if he sees it for the first time “We’ll find one nearby soon. At night Fenrir will be our guard.”

“Wow, should we let this wolf watch us sleeping?” it’s not like he’s scared, just not convinced “Won’t it tear my throat apart?”

“Fenrir isn’t just a normal wolf. He’s much smarter than you think.”

Thor doesn’t reply. How is it possible that he’s going to hunt with two monsters as companions? This is just ridiculous, his friends are gonna laugh so loud when they hear about it… But there’s something mysterious about Loki, he must admit. He’s nothing like an Asgardian when it comes to looks and mind.

“…I’ve heard about many Asgardian heroes,” Loki decides to start some kind of small talk, after all they’re going to spend some time together, so they could as well get along at least a bit “Their tales written on pages treat about big victories that often saved all realms from disasters.”

“Duh, of course they’re good. They’re the best!” he lifts his chin up “You’re even talking with one right now.”

_Don’t roll your eyes, Loki, don’t do it. Be patient._

“Yes, of course. What kind of victories are your biggest achievement?”

“Well…” he pauses for a while. Odin didn’t let him lead an army yet, because he’s still too young, but Thor’s sure he would do it perfectly “You probably haven’t heard of them. Working in secret and stuff, you know.”

“Ah so.” Loki doesn’t believe him a bit. He’s good at lying and even better at recognizing a liar.

He looks away, brushing the view with his sight. It’s the very first time he’s sent to a place like this. Usually his father doesn’t let him poke his nose out of the castle, not mentioning leaving it. Why did he even agree? Couldn’t he just say that they have some royal stuff to do after the war? It makes sense, right? For Loki it does and he wonders why Laufey didn’t just say “no, thank you”.

Because Loki couldn’t say it. His father always knows best. On one hand, he keeps Loki closed in his castle, calling him “heir of the throne”, but on the other, he sees him as someone less important, as he has nothing smart to say. Being on Asgard longer than two minutes already showed Loki how different are their cultures, especially father-son (or king-prince) relationship.

Loki wants to be important… no, he IS important. He WILL rule this realm and maybe many more. There’s no doubt about that – maybe his body isn’t big, but his brain is more than an average Jotun can dream about. That’s why he needs to play this smart.

Maybe being friends with this Asgardian guy will give him some profits? Since he’s going to be… a king… Dear lord, really this blond pile of muscles is going to rule such an important realm? Maybe Thor looks like a good leader for war, but not for making important decisions that will affect the civilians.

“How about you?” Thor decides to ask, a bit curious “What do you… do? You don’t look like a warrior type.”

“Oh no, no way” he looks at him for the first time a bit more friendly. He’s not sure how and when did the atmosphere change, but there’s no reason to complain about it “I don’t fight. Well, I mean, I could. But I’m not really into it.”

“I must admit, you surprise me” there’s a hint of something nice in his voice, which makes Loki confused “You’re not like the others.”

“Wow, is that a compliment?” he laughs awkwardly because he knows too well it is. The very first compliment he ever received in his life.

“I think you know what I mean.”

Wow, Thor is smiling… He can’t believe it himself. He’s smiling to a Frost Giant, if someone would tell him that a few days earlier he would laugh so hard, but now it’s truth.

They continue to move forward, still talking mixed with long moments of silence.

Thor doesn’t know why is it this way, just when they talk it’s all just natural. He doesn’t need to think what to say, just says it. Even if they fight a bit there’s this freedom between them and they still travel together, even if each of them could simply leave any second. Their fathers wouldn’t be happy about it, but they _can_ leave only if they want.

But they’re still together on this hunting trip, without any trophies so far. Just like they forgot about monsters and focus just on riding together, side to side. Enjoying each other’s company.

“Thank you,” says Loki, clenching his hands on the reins “Maybe you’re not that bad as I thought.”

Wolf going by his side growls a little like he wants to warn Loki about this man. That he shouldn’t even think about being friendly with him.

But Loki doesn’t hear that growl.

Finally, someone gives him some attention.

***

 _It’s way too calm, something’s wrong_ , thinks Loki. They keep moving forward and forward, still not meeting any creature on their way. He was aware of the long terrains of wasteland there, so they must be far away from the main castle.

The layer of snow gets thicker and thicker, without any hint of anyone living in this area. The forest ended far behind, leaving them in the blowing wind – that’s why they decided to enter one of the ice canyons.

“Are you sure you know the way?” asks Thor with lots of snowflakes in his beard and hair “It’s getting dark, we should find a shelter.”

He won’t say it out loud, but he feels cold. Not ‘so cold it’s gonna kill me’, but more like ‘uncomfortable cold’.

“I do. There should be a cave nearby.”

He doesn’t know if there is one, but trusting his instincts is the best thing he can do. With a gesture of a hand, he ordered Fenrir to go first and look for a safe place to spend the night. Soon he jumps forward and only a black flash between white piles of snow is visible.

“Damn, that thing is quick” admits Thor “Where did you get it? I might use a pet too.”

“He’s the only one of his kind” his eyes are still in the place where seconds ago Fenrir was running, now vanished from their eyesight “You can’t find a second one like this.”

“Hm. I guess it suits you then.”

Loki looks at him surprised, feeling his heart beating faster. What was that? Why did he say that?

What is that thing he feels inside? Something _warm._ Something unsettling. Something… _nice_.

They’ve been traveling this whole day together and he started noticing that Thor can be a nice companion. Even if their personalities are so different, looks totally not alike, species not even close to each other – it feels like he knows him well, even if they met yesterday. Just like they were supposed to meet and…

…and what? Loki almost blushes when he thinks what can happen next, luckily Thor can’t see his face well right now because of the snowflakes in the air.

That’s the moment when they hear a loud howl. A howl Loki would recognize everywhere without any doubt.

“He found it! Let’s go!” with the rails, he leads the horse to the right, where the sound was coming from.

They hurried to the place where Fenrir was waiting, it was easy to spot this pitch-black fur in pure white surroundings with its shining green eyes. He was sitting right next to an entrance to a cave.

“Are you sure no monsters are hiding inside?!” yells Thor, because the wind becomes even stronger and they can hardly hear each other.

“Even if they were” Loki yells back “He killed them already, don’t worry!”

Finally they come inside, where thick ice walls cover them from strong wind and snow. It’s still cold inside, but still a little better than outside. Thor jumps off the horse and lets out a loud sigh.

“Dear gods, that was… terrible…” he places one of his hands on the side of his white horse “I knew there are snowstorms on Jotunheim, but didn’t expect them to be there on the first day.”

“Oh, that wasn’t a snowstorm” Loki laughs and jumps off the horse too, glad to finally feel the ground under his feet “It was just regular snowing. But there shouldn’t be any storms soon, at least I think so after analyzing the sky and stuff.”

They go deeper into the cave and with each step it becomes darker and darker. Fenrir comes first and from time to time he growls quietly, just like he wants to guide both princes somewhere. All surfaces are made out of hard ice, so it’s easy to hear the sounds of his claws, also their footsteps.

Soon they see a glimpse of light, which surprises them both. Loki tries to hide this emotion because as a prince he should know his own terrain very well, but he didn’t expect anything shiny in this cave.

They enter a big free space – another part of the cave. It’s shaped like a circle with big crystals sticking out of the ground. They are about one head higher than average Jotun and they shine with beautiful blue light, which makes the space bright.

Both men come closer, placing their steps carefully, not sure if it’s completely safe.

“I feel magic in here” whispers Loki, looking around the whole space. Fenrir also sniffs with his nose and disappears behind one of the crystals “But it’s not dark magic. Something more… calm.”

“What does it mean?” Thor doesn’t understand this whole magic thing “It’s good, right?”

“Of course it’s good” Loki huffs “Saying here with dark magic around would bring something bad upon us… I don’t even want to think what could that be” he places one hand on the crystal and with his touch it suddenly shines brighter. He backs off surprised, noticing that it comes to its previous state “Interesting… I’ve never heard about something like that.”

Now Thor tries to touch the stone and it also starts shining.

“Wow, that’s cool!” he smiles, totally not worrying about anything “It’s better than sitting in the darkness, right?”

“I suppose so…” Loki holds his chin between his thumb and index finger “They don’t look dangerous. If I was at my castle I could search for something… But I don’t know if I could find anything” he sighs sadly.

“Why?” the other one frowns.

“Our book collections are not really… extensive” his eyes are glued to the crystal, like he wants to see something in its shine “Jotnar don’t really care about archives or book collections. I’m lucky that I’ve found at least some…”

“We, in Asgard,” Thor stands right next to him, also looking at the crystal, in which he sees Loki’s reflection. Something that looks really appealing to him “Have an enormous library with lots of books, maps, whatever you wish to read. I’m sure you’d find something interesting there.”

“Maybe” he walks away, feeling something weird inside standing so close to Thor. They were together this whole time, yes, but on their horses and outside. There was more space between them, but now it was only centimeters “Is that an invitation? I thought you don’t want monsters in your kingdom…”

There’s something sad in his voice. But why? From the very beginning he knew Asgardians won’t treat Jotnar as equals, there’s no chance for that to happen. So why it hurts him when he even thinks about Thor treating him like an animal?

Speaking of dogs, or maybe wolves, Fenrir comes back. He looks relaxed, giving Loki a sign he didn’t find anything to worry about in the cave. The man smiles and pets his head, saying quietly “good boy”. He always loved him and will never stop.

…but this time he feels he’s not the only one filling his heart. And that’s what worries him.

“…you’re not a monster.”

And Loki looks at Thor, feeling like someone threw a bucket of water right in his face. He opens his mouth, willing to say something, but he notices the blonde still looking right into that crystal.

“You’re not like the others. At first I thought so, that’s true” he continues “But after spending some time with you I noticed that you’re different... And not in the wrong way, gods, no” finally he decides to look at Loki, the man is lightened by the blue shine which makes his skin look even more wonderful than before “But I can feel we can be really good… friends.”

“Friends” the horned prince repeats slowly, looking at Thor carefully “I… I’ve never had a friend.”

This is a sad truth that he didn’t notice earlier. Of course, he was alone all this time and it was easy to spot, but he never thought that it’s _sad_. He just sorts of started accepting it, treating like something normal – that no one wants to talk or spend time with him.

But after being all day with Thor he doesn’t want to be alone never again.

Because Thor has something that charms Loki. First – he gives him attention, lots of it. Something Loki is so hungry for. This Asgardian knows how to compliment others and finally Loki feels like he’s worth anything. Second – he’s so damn handsome and no one can deny it. He didn’t want to accept it at the beginning, but now he catches himself looking at Thor a bit too long. His face, his hair, his body… even personality, with a few flaws, but all these things are attractive.

He just can’t ignore his heart beating faster when Thor is so close.

And he does that again, that stupid Asgardian comes slowly closer and grabs Loki’s hands gently like they’re also made out of fragile ice that could break easily if he squeezes them too hard.

“I’ll be honored to be your first one,” his smile is so warm and nice, he looks at Loki like he sees the most precious thing in his life “Prince Loki.”

Loki, the Prince of Jotunheim, feels butterflies in his stomach. Thor used the word ‘friends’, but there’s something in the air that says something totally different… also a bright red blush on younger one’s cheeks. People often call him ‘Prince Loki’, at the same time these words coming from Thor have stronger power.

“Thank you, Prince Thor” he tries his best to play it cool, which should be easy for a Frost Giant… unless the reason of your nervousness is super hot “I-I’ll consider your o-offer” _Dear gods, why are you stammering?!_ “I’m glad to have you as my… company.”

And he smiled. For the first time in ages he truly smiled, feeling inside that’s not the last time he does that with Thor close.

“Oh it’s my pleasure.” he softly kisses the backs of Loki’s hand, leaving the warm marks of his lips there.

Loki takes his hands away and turns away embarrassed. He tries to calm his breath a bit and regain a normal heartbeat.

“W-we should find a nice place to take a rest” he finally says and gulps, feeling like this way of talking makes him look like an idiot, but he also feels awfully shy “I’m a bit tired.”

His new ‘friend’ nods his head and backs off to the place where they left the horses. Heavy steps echo around the big cave, but when they become more quiet Loki has a moment alone and can gather his thoughts.

What. Is. Going. On. What is this thing he never felt before? Why does he senses arousal in the air, even if he met Thor not so long ago? He doesn’t even know him that well! They spend time nice together, feel nice in each other’s company, even… ah, who is he trying to trick?

Probably himself.

Thor comes back quickly, holding few big pieces of fur and bags in his hands. They look super fancy, but also heavy. Suddenly it becomes clear why they were moving so slow… Loki felt that it would be easier to go by foot.

“Hey,” Thor notices his look and throws the furs on the ground “Don’t look at me like that, my mother ordered my servants to pack all these things. I told her that just one warm and comfy thing would be enough…” he squats and starts placing furs under one of the crystals, he purposely picked one that shines weaker, so it will be easier to fall asleep.

Loki just stands there and looks, letting him do all the work.

“I guess I’ll find myself some nice place… over here maybe…?” he approaches the closest wall and runs his hand down on it. He’s impressed how hard and cold it is compared to the walls of his castle… no wonders that every enemy was able to crack them so easily.

“…I won’t let you sleep on the ground” Thor looks at him like he’s crazy “Come on. You’re a prince, you should know better.”

“And you shouldn’t worry about me. I’m used to bad conditions” he bites his lip and looks away, hoping that Thor won’t ask any questions. He even regrets mentioning it in the first place.

“You’re NOT sleeping on the ground” Thor stubbornly continues “Com’ere. These furs are the best quality, I think you’ll like it.”

Something that wasn’t mentioned before is Loki’s love for being spoiled. After all, he deserved all the best, the problem is that hardly anyone notices his greatness. But it will change soon when he’ll become their king… But for now, Loki just enjoys all pleasures of being a prince - goods he can get with it make him feel special – especially gold jewelry, which usually he wears daily.

If they only knew how smart he is, if they only were aware of the power he possesses. His gift of being a perfect leader would bring Jotunheim to the next level, but it’s impossible when Jotnar don’t listen to him at all.. And there are two reasons for that – one, his father – two, his smallness.

_Two things he hates the most in his life._

So how can he refuse lying on an expensive furs like that? He accepts Thor’s invitation and touches the soft surface gently, feels exactly like the opposite of the wall – they’re a bit fluffy and warm, probably because the bags were between both horses lying down together. He wonders what kinds of creatures he had to kill to get that beautiful fur…

“It’s nice” Loki admits, running his hand up and down the fur, but he still struggles with accepting lying on them right next to Thor.

Even if he said some nice things it’s hard for Loki to believe he doesn’t see him as a monster anymore. This morning he was saying the most disgusting things about Jotnar, seeing them just as animals, and now suddenly he thinks the other way? Maybe that’s just some sort of trick, to make Loki feel safe and… bring him as the trophy.

A wave of shivers comes through his body when he just thinks about it, filling him with fear he didn’t feel before. Asgardians made up their own stories about people of Jotunheim, but there they have their own stories too. And these are real. Stories about villages burned, innocent Jotnar raped and killed just for fun.

He takes his hand away and looks at Thor, which smiles gently and places another fur on the ground to make them into the bedding. Maybe he doesn’t look like a brute, but what if he is? What if…

“You’re cute.”

“…what?”

Loki, lost in his thoughts, is not sure if he heard well. Did he use the word…

“You’re cute,” Thor repeats “That’s what I said.”

“…you must be exhausted because you’re speaking nonsense” he sights and carefully sits on one of the furs, trying to forget about all fears he had inside moments ago. It’s not like he’s going to let his guard down just because of a few nice words.

The blonde expected a reply of this kind, but he’s not going to get discouraged this quickly. He will befriend Loki at all costs, treating it like some sort of challenge. It’s also fun, because Loki knows he’s a prince, but doesn’t treat him in a royal way – he sees Thor just like a simple (stupid) warrior and doesn’t go easy on him.

“Yeah, I am, you too probably” Thor yawns and covers his mouth “It’s a normal thing to be tired after a long day of traveling without any breaks. We should rest now, so tomorrow we can begin our real hunting” he pats a place right on the fur next to him “Come closer, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to” with a wide smile he winks when he lies down.

 _Why would I want him to bi-…_ Loki asks in his head and soon the answer pops out itself _…oh._

“Haha, you’re so funny” he rolls his eyes, but still sits a bit closer to him “I do bite, in case you wonder. So better be careful.”

The blonde lies down on his back, placing his hands behind his head. He uses one of the bags as a pillow, even if some of them lie next to him… but he wants to let Loki sleep on them.

“Come one, it’s comfy in here” he touches these mentioned pillows “Try them yourself.”

Loki hesitates a bit, not sure if he should do it. If he should even trust Thor. What if he’ll try to kill him in his sleep? What if he wants to do him something bad? What if…

Loki shakes his head. Why is it always full of such negative thoughts? He overthinks, worrying about plans, about what will happen, having his head filled with negative scenarios. This one time he decides to let it go and not worry about anything that night.

After a few seconds of Thor’s smoldering glance, he gives up and lies next to him.

And Thor stares even longer, trying to catch every detail of Loki’s body. The way it bends, how his black curls fall on his shoulders, also something special, almost mesmerizing in those shiny red eyes.

These brown and dark furs are the most comfortable thing Loki ever felt under his body. In the castle he also has many high-quality materials, but nothing even comparable to this level. After all, Asgard is much richer in resources and can provide better… everything.

“A I said, they’re nice. As for something asgardian,” he doesn’t want to compliment them too much, but he truly loves it.

“See? Told you” Thor’s face shines with his proud smile, then he yawns again “How long do Jotuns usually sleep? Few days?”

“…you mean hours” he looks at him like he’s crazy “We sleep just a few hours. Like you.”

It takes a few seconds of silence until finally Thor says something.

“Oh, I didn’t know that. I’ve heard… that after you eat… you sleep until you’re hungry again and-“

“And we go again to eat some small Asgardians?” he finishes Thor’s sentence.

“…yes. That’s what they say” now the blonde looks ashamed he believed all these stupid things “And I… ugh…”

Loki takes a deep breath before he says the next thing, which is and always was hard to swallow for any of his kind.

“There are some exceptions. Jotnar that really do this” he looks at Thor super-seriously, right into these blue eyes that now are a bit confused “But they are feral, that’s a really, really small percent of the population. We don’t even talk about them…” now he runs away with this sight, looking at the corridor leading to the cave entrance “And we don’t even treat them as… As they belong to _the family_ ” he can’t form his thoughts right, because it’s something everyone knows about, but nobody says anything about it out loud “I didn’t lie to you. WE don’t do this. THEY do.”

Thor looks at him surprised. So these things Father told him weren’t all lies… These stories were real, but they were telling the really old tales, that changed over the span of hundreds of years. It almost feels like Loki revealed one of the important secrets nobody outside Jotunheim should know about.

“Thank you for telling me this” he reaches for his hand, which is gentle in touch but also cold “This explains a lot… I don’t know how I’ve could look at you this way.”

_…because now I see how beautiful you are._

“Just think about it next time before you say something stupid. We have feelings too, you know?”

“Oh, I noticed it.” He gives his hand a little squeeze “I have them too. Especially while looking at you.”

Loki flushes with a blush, completely shocked by his words.

“W-what did you say?” he opens his eyes wider, looking straight at Thor’s face, which he regrets instantly. In these blue eyes he sees something he never saw before, the way nobody looked at him. It was pure admiration, which was also hanging in the air “You should really get some sleep. You’re jus-“

And he can’t finish, because Thor quickly closes the distance between them and kisses him right in the lips.

It was so quiet they could hear each other’s heartbeat and breath, making this as intimate as it could be, at least for now. Thor’s eyes are closed like he tries to focus mostly on the feeling of the softness of the Jotun’s lips, while the other one is still in shock. For the first seconds he doesn’t even know what’s happening, then he feels a hand on his cheek and the other one on his waist.

It’s strange. It’s new. He doesn’t even protest, because kissing is something he never experienced before and didn’t expect it now. The very first kiss ever… and he shares it with an Asgardian. And not a simple Asgardian, but the prince himself.

If it comes to Thor… He’s not thinking about this kind of stuff - not worried about kissing him, totally forgetting about what was in the past and that their kinds were killing each other not so long ago. But now it doesn’t matter at all, because peace connects both their realms…

…and what’s better for bonding then the love of two heirs?

These thoughts form in his mind and he freezes for a second, slowly departing their lips. Love? Did he really called it… _love?_ Is this what he feels? Maybe it’s the reason why just looking at Loki makes his heart all flutter and cheeks get warmer. He can’t tell if he feels it since the very first time when they met each other, in the banqueting hall. It wasn’t long ago, but it also feels like they knew each other for centuries. Just like they were meant for each other and they just needed to work on their relationship to discover it.

Now here they are, their faces few centimeters away from each other, with their breaths mixing together into a warm mist in this cold air.

“Loki… I…” Thor wants to explain himself because what he did was sudden. He doesn’t know how did it happen, it just… did. He looks down, feeling bad because he should’ve asked. He should’ve…

“More.”

“Wha-“ his gaze goes up again and he can’t even finish this one simple word, because again he feels these warm lips on his own, greedy for attention. And Thor feels that Loki _wants more._ And oh, he will gift him _more_ with a big pleasure.

Loki places both of his hands on Thor’s cheeks and makes their kiss deeper, pressing his tongue on his lips, but not just asking for permission to enter – he _demands_ it. After trying this forbidden fruit he wants more and he will get more.

Kissing is so nice. So warm, so soft, so gentle, but only at the beginning, before they can resist no longer and let their innocence go. They need only a few seconds to come to the silent agreement that they want each other so badly they cannot wait anymore. Losing themselves in this hot abyss of weird feelings seems like the best thing that could happen to them both.

Thor returns the kiss, being impressed by the strength Loki shows him – the feeling of blue hands holding him so close… they don’t feel so cold anymore.

“Loki…” he says when he finally can catch his breath “Are you sure about… this…?

“Do you want to back off?” there’s no doubt in his voice, quite the opposite – the confidence “The great asgardian prince isn’t as grand as he claimed and gets scared so easily?” he pinches his cheek with a smile.

And Thor still can’t get over how beautiful his smile is – he definitely needs to make him do it as often as possible. That’s the reason why he gives him another quick kiss.

“Never. I want to stay by your side. To give you everything you deserve,” he smooches his neck now, black locks tickling his face gently “You’re such a beautiful creature… I want to have you by my side forever.”

“…you really think so?” his body moves closer almost on his own, so they can press their bodies together “If you mean this… There’s no going back. You won’t ever leave me” he lifts his chin up, giving Thor better access to his bare neck “Or I won’t forgive you. You’ll be mine too.”

“As you wish, my prince” with his teeth he bites a bit of blue skin, wanting to leave the mark there, wondering what will it look like “I’ll treat you like the most precious person in my life. Like someone most important to me.”

“Show it to me, then” Loki moans quietly, feeling the pressure of Thor’s teeth “Show me that these are not the empty words, but something you really feel. Prove yourself, prince Thor.”

These words are enough to push Thor ever the edge and send him a new amount of energy. He rolls Loki over, so he lies on his back and the blonde is on top of him, with his hands on both sides of his body. His blue, hungry eyes look at him from above, admiring these piece of art that Loki is.

“Be mine” Thor’s voice is serious and now Loki can see him as the future king, wanting to earn his trophy “And I’ll make everyone treat you the way they should. Nobody will ever disobey you. Nobody will ever call your kind monsters or animals, and if they will – I’ll take care of them.”

“Now better take care of _me_ ” he runs with his hands down on Thor’s chest still hidden under the layers of armor and leather “Or else I won’t believe you” he licks his lips formed in a mischievous smile, openly playing with Thor’s pride.

The blonde caresses the other’s one neck, feeling the heartbeat there and how deeply Loki breaths. Both their faces are covered with blushes because they both in a new situation – the small one doing it for the first time ever and the other trying sex with a guy.

There’s not much to take off from Loki – his body is now mostly bare, covered in some leather and black fur around his neck and few other places – he must’ve undressed himself a bit with his magic when the blonde wasn’t looking. Thor lowers his face and places a few quick kisses on his chest, seeing how quickly it goes up and down. There he leaves few warm spots of saliva and goes down to his beautifully sculpted abs. They don’t have sharp and detailed shapes, they’re really delicate which suits the rest of his body. Thor simply loves them.

And now comes the moment when he thinks ‘What’s next?’ because he has no idea how his private parts look like.

_“Are you a male or a female?” the blonde asks when they ride by the river, seeing the canyon far away “…maybe both?”_

_“What kind of question is that?” Loki simply huffs, and he was already thinking Thor was a bit smart…_

_“Well, I don’t know. Maybe Jotnar have different body traits or some-“_

_“I’m a male.” He cuts in into his words “I don’t think it needs more explanation.”_

He gulps quietly, trying to keep his thoughts on track and with one hand touches his thigh, while the other starts playing with the dark-blue nipple. It’s easy to assume it’s a sensitive spot for Loki because right when Thor’s fingers start touching this place he starts moaning quietly.

“You like it there?” he smiles, squeezing it a bit harder.

“It feels f-funny” Loki lets out a loud breath when Thor does that and clenches his fists on the fur beneath him. He never expected that touching his nipples, a body part he never really cared about would feel so nice when touched by the other person “But I like it. Keep doing that.”

“Oh, I can do something even better…” and then he starts sucking, feeling the salty taste of the blue skin, which now tastes for him better than the most expensive dish he ever tried. With his tongue he circles around the nipple, which tickles a bit, and then he bites it gently and pulls back, still holding it. He feels they are already hard and by Loki’s moans, echoing through the cave, he can guess that’s not his only stiffening part of his body. 

“Yes, _yes_ , keep doing that, _just like that_ …” his eyelids go down and he shows Thor his beautiful eyelashes, lightened by the blue shine of the crystals surrounding them. The feeling of the man taking care of him is wonderful and it’s easier to focus on it with the eyes closed, but soon he opens them, because the view of Thor sucking, glued to his chest, is something that makes his heart pound even louder.

_“But you look a bit girly, you know?” Thor looks at him, for the first time focusing on his facial features._

_“…maybe I’m not a pack of muscles like you, but it doesn’t mean I’m a woman.”_

_“But I mean the face, your hair, your body shape…”_

_“Well, I’m deeply sorry for not being the manliest alpha male of Jotunheim.”_

_He looks away ashamed because he knows how girly he is. How weak his body looks like. That he’s the smallest, the sickest Jotun that didn’t grow enough. That his mother-_

_“Oh, no need to be sorry. I think it suits you.”_

_That was the first time when Thor started noticing he likes something about Loki._

“You taste so wonderful,” the blonde licks his lips and looks right into the red eyes of the other one “I can’t imagine how sweet you are there…” his hand slowly goes from the thigh to his crotch, covered only by some material, which makes Loki moan instantly.

Nobody ever touched him there, he would never say he will allow anybody to see him like this. But now he spreads his legs wide open, willingly wanting to give Thor all he has to offer. After tasting a bit of pleasure he simply can’t resist and wants much more of it.

“You don’t need to imagine it, simply taste it” he bites his index finger, while he lays the other hand above his head, showing his armpits. He doesn’t have a single hair on his body, well, except for the head, and for Thor, this was really appealing.

“Can I?” he runs circles with his finger in the place where he feels something super hard, still covered, but just imagining how Jotun’s penis may look like makes him so horny “Or maybe I should leave you like this? You’re so cute when you moan…”

“I’m not going to beg you for it” with a sharp voice he replies, then reaches his arm he had close to his mouth earlier and grabs the blond locks, which he pulls down closer to his crotch “You have to satisfy me now, since you started it” he pushes his hips forward, so Thor’s face is only centimeters away from it “Please me. Adore me. Give me all you have.”

Thor smiles widely, satisfied how this innocent man became so horny in such a short time.

“Your wish is my command, my dearest prince” he laughs and gives a long lick through the fabric, which makes Loki throw his head back and sigh out loud. With his tongue Thor feels how big it is, still smaller than his own, but definitely he had something to be proud of.

With a swift move, he places both of his thighs on his own shoulders.

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” with his warm breath he brushes Loki’s crotch when both big hands coup these beautiful blue butt cheeks “To feel how warm you are inside and how you will suck me in.”

“We’ll see about that…” he replies with most innocent voice Thor has ever heard “It depends how nice you can make me feel. If I’ll like it… Maybe I’ll let you in…”

Even in situations like this he likes to be the one in control. HE decides if there will be more. HE will choose what Thor can and can’t do. He’s the king there and Thor is there to obey him.

Because he deserves it, just like he said.

Finally Thor does the thing that clearly says there’s no going back anymore – slowly he slides down Loki’s underwear and in front of his face he sees his manhood. And oh boy, there’s a lot to look at. It’s long and thin, but there’s still some thickness to it. It’s in a beautiful blue shade, a bit darker than the rest of his body, with some precum on the top.

“I’ll do my best to help you make up your mind…” he grips it in his hand, trying to enjoy the feeling of the veins under his fingers. His own member is twitching in his pants in excitement, but he’s not going to set it free just yet.

He just can’t get over how beautiful it is. The shape is interesting itself, very similar to Thor’s length, but a bit more curvy. One of his hands goes to the balls and touches them gently when his mouth almost touches the head.

“Dear Prince, can I?” Thor smiles playfully, wanting to make it a bit funnier “Can I suck you off? Can I taste you?”

“For gods sake Thor” Loki feels like he will go crazy any second if he won’t feel his warm tongue on his member “Yes, do it, hurry up, don’t make me wait any longer.”

“Is that an order? I think you need to clarify it a bit…” he tastes the precum with a really quick lick, teasing Loki and finding in satisfying. Also it tastes better than he expected.

“It IS an ORDER” he takes a sharp breath when Thor lets him taste a bit of his wet tongue “Do it, take it in your mouth or else-“

Instead of the next word, a loud gasp leaves his mouth, because the blonde finally puts his little blue head into his mouth, running his tongue around it, like he wants to remember it’s shape in his mouth forever. He looks up and seeing Loki’s pleased face makes him moan too. So pure, so gentle and sharp at the same time, absolutely beautiful.

Also Thor acts like he knows what’s he’s doing, even if it’s the first time having a dick in his mouth. With so much experience with women, he kind of knows how it works and tries to mimic their moves, hiding his teeth and grabbing the base of the penis with his fingers. Slowly he takes it deeper inside, letting it glide through the upper side of his mouth, right into his throat which it hits gently. He gags but tries to stop it.

“Oh my…” Loki’s hands go right onto Thor’s head, grasping the blonde locks and pushing his head a bit more on his dick. He opens his mouth and takes a deep breath, not believing how good it feels. It’s almost like his dick is melting inside, feeling so soft and warm surfaces around it, so heavenly good “Come on, move. Show me your vigor.”

_“You disgusting, sick brat” Laufey growls at him, right after hitting him right in the face “I can’t believe someone like you will take the throne.”_

_Loki lies on the ground, holding one hand on his hurting cheek._

_“Kill me then!” he says out loud, not being scared “Let them know how the great king of Jotunheim kills his own children!” there’s pure anger in his voice “You should have thought about it before you fucked some sluts. Now it’s your problem.”_

_The king can’t hold his temper, comes closer again and picks Loki up by his horn, which makes him whine in pain._

_“Speak to me this way one more time and you’ll end up dead” through his clenched teeth these words sound scary like he would throw Loki out of there right now if he could “You’re still there only because you’re the only one that can use a brain for ruling the kingdom. If there was another option…”_

_“I told you” suddenly he smiles, ignoring all the pain he feels “You should think before fucking sluts, because then you get stupid children just as them.”_

_Laufey throws him on the cold floor again, which makes Loki breathe easier – finally his horns are free._

_“You talk like you’re any better than them” now he’s the one laughing, showing his disgusting teeth “Nobody will ever want you. Nobody will ever love you. You’re going to rot in this castle alone, maybe smart enough to rule, but too ugly and with blood too weak to give Jotunheim another king.”_

_Loki looks at the ground, not saying anything now. Hearing these words from his father makes his heart hurt, but he doesn’t want to show any weaknesses, so he just stays silent._

_“I hope” Laufey continues “That after my death, as a king you’ll prepare the kingdom right for one of your brothers and die soon. Nobody needs a king like you.”_

_When he leaves the room only one thing fills Loki’s head._

**_Nobody will ever love you._ **

“ _Thoor_ ” a loud moan of pleasure echoes through the cave, begging for more of this amazing feeling “Yees, yes, lick it just like that-“

Each word coming from Loki gives the blonde more motivation and makes his head move even faster, just like he wants to milk Loki out of everything he has. He’s not working only with the head, but his tongue moves too, trying to please the dick inside his mouth even more. After he gets used to it he tries to take it even deeper than before, feeling the head going right into his throat. He coughs a bit but doesn’t give up until his nose doesn’t touch Loki’s lower abdomen.

“Goddss” Loki pushes his hips further, simply excited at this view, which almost pushes him to the orgasm, but he stops himself from coming just yet “I-I’m so close… I can’t…”

Thor, bright enough to understand his message, begins to move his head faster again, taking his dick deep and letting it out of his mouth almost completely, keeping just the head inside. He creates a steady pace and wants to giggle when he sees that Loki’s eyes become wider and he covers his mouth with one of his hands. Thor can feel how pleased it is when he hears the quiet wimping ‘I’m coming, I’m coming…!’ and feels the warm, salty fluid filling up his mouth. A bit of it spills to his chin, but the tries to swallow as much as he can, lickings his lips when he finally takes Loki’s dick out of his mouth. It’s really shiny from saliva and softening slowly. Thor looks at it for a while and then his eyesight goes to the most beautiful part of Loki’s body – his face.

If before he thought he looks like a piece of art, he doesn’t know what he sees now, because it’s even better. His face all flushed, looking blankly at the ceiling with his mouth open, breathing a bit calmer now. Both hands lie above his head when his chest goes up and down slowly, his hair lying around in organized chaos.

“So beautiful…” Thor shakes his head slowly, climbing up, so their faces can be on the same level “I could look at you for days and not take my eyesight for a second.”

“You’re quite nice too…” he smiles weakly and places his hand on Thor’s cheek, caressing his beard with his thumb “But don’t kiss me now. That’s a bit disgusting.”

“You little…” he takes is as a challenge and gives Loki the wettest kiss from all they had today, letting him feel his own salty taste… and he doesn’t really protest, like that’s exactly what he wanted him to do.

And that’s exactly how it was.

The kiss is passionate, they press their bodies together and Loki notices how hard Thor is, which he purposely ignored earlier. If he even imagined Thor’s cock while being sucked off by him he would come instantly. 

“Will you take me?” Thor asks when he breaks the kiss, eager to finally taste the inside of the Jotun “Will you accept me? Prince?”

Loki can feel his cock hardening again, just thinking about being fucked by this man of his dreams, especially when the blonde reaches for the bottle of oil conveniently packed in the bag closest to them. It’s small and made out of brown glass, which reflects the blue shine of the crystals.

“I will…” he touches his own face with cold hands, being surprised how hot his cheeks feel. Is he really blushing that much? “I offer you my whole self. Not many are worthy of this prize…” he smirks and spreads his legs even more open “But it seems like you’re worthy.”

Thor’s hands are shaking a bit when he opens the bottle and pours some liquid on his fingers.

“Of course I am. Haven’t I proved myself yet?” his one eyebrow goes up when he looks at Loki lying on his furs totally relaxed.

“Mmmhhhmm, yes you did, my admirer” he murmurs and he rises on his shoulders “Are you going to stay in your clothes all the time?” asks with an impatient tone of voice.

“Well, it’s a bit cold out there…” he smiles a bit awkwardly because Loki lies in front of him almost completely naked and he’s too scared of freezing by taking off his pants “Maybe… if you’d like to do it one day again…” his hand goes down, fingers right between two cute butt cheeks “We could do it in my chambers and I would show you my full self.”

“Nggh, _yes_ ” Loki bites on his lip when he feels warm fingertips dancing around his entrance “We’ll do this again. You’re going to please me whenever I desire… _Ah_!” he sighs loudly because Thor started pushing his fingers inside “One, just one first, t-then add the others, it hurts…” his breath gets fasters and eyes close.

“S-sorry” he takes other fingers back and slides inside just one. As it was mentioned before, it’s his first time ever doing it with another man, so he doesn’t really know how everything goes “How many times did you do it? With others?” he stretches him slowly and gently, enjoying the beautiful view of a twitching blue cock almost right in front of his eyes “You look like an experienced one. What a naughty prince we have here…” Thor smirks at him, adding one more finger already. He’s too impatient to do it super slowly because he’s aware of his own cock’s size – if he won’t prepare him right it simply won’t fit and he’s not going to spend few hours with fingers in his ass.

“I…I…” he’s too embarrassed to finish the sentence because Thor expects something else. But it’s impossible for him to stay quiet for too long – the blonde works really hard to lose the way for his cock and his fingers do scissor movements inside of him “I’ve…”

“Come on, say it. Tell me how many people fucked your pretty ass before.”

That’s the time when with his free hand he takes out his beautiful, strong, thick asgardian cock.

And Loki almost faints when he sees it.

It’s in a warm red shade even in the blue light. Some veins are visible on it and few pubes above it, his head shining from precum. It’s definitely much thicker than he could even imagine…

“How the Hel do you want to fit in inside?” he gulps with his eyes wide open, totally ignoring what Thor has said “I-it won’t… That’s…”

“You’ve had much bigger inside, so why worrying now?” his head is already aimed at the entrance, sliding a bit because of the big amount of oil “I bet Frost Giants are not even as gentle as me, so relax. It won’t hurt that much.”

“That’s not it!” he falls on his back on the furs again and grabs another portion of cold air in his lungs when finally Thor presses his tip on his butthole. He’s losing his virginity. It is really happening. How did it even…

Loki doesn’t even notice tears forming in corners of his eyes, scared of the pain he’s going to feel any second now. He closes them shut and clenches his teeth, begging gods to not get ripped in two… but then there’s something different.

With a surprised look, he sees and feels that Thor squeezes his hand, leaning above him, with other hand placed on the fur right above his arm.

“Then what is it?” his voice is calm and sweet as honey, which makes Loki almost melt in pleasure “Why are you scared? I thought… I thought we both want it.”

“I do, I do want it!” replies Loki almost instantly, afraid that he ruined it “Please, keep going, do it-“

He’s used to being played by everyone. Maybe not in this way, but… He wanted it, right? So now there’s no going back. He needs to be tough.

“I don’t want to force you…” his head is not inside Loki yet, but pressing on his entrance he feels how his inside is warm compared to the rest of his body “Did I do something wrong? Did I… say too much?” now he worries he overdid it by asking these stupid questions, but it was pure excitement controlling his tongue at the moment. Besides… he’s still curious about it.

“You’re not forcing me…” he doesn’t take back his hand and then notices that Thor stares right at his face, waiting for an explanation “You’re… you’re just…”

_Come on, Loki, say it. You’re lying completely naked in front of a guy you met yesterday, you can’t embarrass yourself even more._

“I’m just…?” Thor tries to help him continue the sentence when he stays quiet for a bit too long.

“…you’re my first one” he can’t look into those blue eyes, feeling ashamed of his lack of experience “I-I’ve never done this before. With anyone. That’s why…”

The blonde’s body stiffens suddenly with a shock because that’s truly something he didn’t expect at all. He’s heard many stories of Jotuns and many of them were telling about…

“I’m… your first one?” repeats looking at Loki without even blinking “That’s…”

“Funny, right?” now there’s some anger in his voice and he doesn’t know where it came from.

“No, not at all” Thor squeezes his hand even harder “That makes me really, really happy, my prince. Because from now on… you’re going to be only mine. And nobody else will taste how amazing you feel.”

“What?” he gasps surprised but then Thor goes inside him with one, confident move, which makes Loki moan really loud, almost scream, and grab furs he’s lying on in his free hand.

His entrance stretches around Thor’s hot cock, almost sucking him inside, making his member shiny in oil when he pulls it back only to push it inside again. He goes further and further slowly, aiming to fit all inside. For Loki it feels like he’s burning down there, for now more hurtful than giving any pleasure, but still there’s something enjoyable about it.

“Shh, calm down, little one. It’s going to hurt only a bit, just a tiny bit” Thor lowers his head and gives Loki a quick kiss on the forehead “Try to relax, I’ll make your first time very special.”

“ _Try to relax_ , ahh, easy to, _nnggh_ , say” more of quick moans followed each of Thor’s little trusts on the way inside “You’re so big… it won’t fit…”

“It won’t?” his body suddenly stops, which makes it only hurt more than before, “I think it already did.”

Loki needs to rise his head up to see that it really DID fit all inside, which is for him just insane because it feels so natural in his body, when he thought earlier that he was definitely too big. But now all of Thor’s dick is buried deep inside him and Loki feels every single twitch of it.

“ _Thoorr_ …” he moans again because as pleasing it is, he wants more “Start moving. Touch me. Show me how…” another sight “…how special you can make me feel.”

This is enough for Thor to make him go crazy. The way he moaned his name, how he said that last sentence…

He starts moving his hips slowly at first, amazed how their bodies match perfectly, just like Loki’s ass was made to take his big cock inside. He slides in and out without any problems, but at the same time Loki is so pleasantly tight that it makes Thor even louder.

“Loki… _Loki_ …” he also starts saying his name, with the next trust pushing his dick all the way inside again “Not many can… take me so easily…” he smiles, pulls his whole length out only to push it back “You’re sure are… special…”

Each of Loki’s moans is the music for his ears he could listen to for the rest of his life. This is something different than having a random pretty girl in his bedroom, it feels much more exciting and he loves each second of it.

“More, _more,_ ” Loki says loud, arching his back under the amount of pleasure he feels. Sex with Thor is without any doubt the best thing that happened to him in his whole life “Your cock feels so amazing, don’t ever take it out of me” his hips move almost on his own, trying to match Thor’s trusts. He focuses on squeezing his inner muscles around his dick every time he pulls off, but it’s really hard to think about doing anything when you have the most handsome man in all realms looking at you with such admiration “Oh gods, oh gods-“

Thor lifts up on his knees, raises Loki’s one thigh and grabs his leg under his knee. During that he didn’t leave Loki’s inside for a second, making him shiver under the filling of his cock moving inside.

“Now I have a better view” he puts his other hand on Loki’s belly and slowly runs over it “I’ll fill you with my cum as much as you desire, my prince.”

“Call me a king,” Loki says unexpectedly during one of his sighs, which surprises Thor a bit.

“…as you wish, my king,” and then he notices a faint smile on Jotun’s lips, which makes him extremely happy “Everything for you.”

Again he starts rocking his hips, trying to create a steady pace, fast enough to give them lots of pleasure but at the same time to not give Loki too much paint. Sometimes he forgets he should be more gentle, but when he pushes a bit further it makes Loki cry out loud, but from pure pleasure.

“Come for me, your highness” he already notices that Loki likes being treated this way, that’s why he continues to call him these names “I want to…. Come with you… nggh, you’re so tight…”

“Thorrr” this time he moans his name with ever more passion than before, trying to show how much he loves what they’re doing “G-grab one of my horns, please,” he says with a weak voice, almost begging for it.

“Horns?” Thor asks when he trusts again, trying to find Loki’s sweet spot before they come. It looks like it’s harder to find it in Jotun’s body “Why-… doesn’t matter… whatever will please you.”

He reaches his hand forward and he takes one of his horns. He holds it firmly, pulling to his side, which makes Loki lift up a bit and moan again.

“Nnng, yeah, yes, pull it hard, yes” he needs to bite his lip to stop himself from rambling, but this is just more and more exciting, taking him closer to the final moment of pleasure “I’m… I’m gonna come soon, Thor…” even if he came once already it feels like even larger amounts of seed are ready to leave his body, but it still needs a bit of work to happen.

“I want to… come with you” Thor feels that he’s not far from it himself, his moves becoming more rough and chaotic, also speeding up a bit “Loki… my king…”

“Aahhh! Yes, yes! Deeper, come deep inside me!” now he doesn’t even stop himself from crying out loud these words, because he’s really close “I want to be f-filled… with your cum… all inside me, ah!”

Thor’s head is empty and his mind focuses only on Loki, trying to give him as much pleasure as he can. Finally he manages to achieve what he wanted, rolling his hips a bit to the side he pushes in his dick really roughly, hitting one of Loki’s inner walls which makes him scream like never before.

“GODS, I’M COMING, THOR I’M-!!” his back arches and he throws his head to the back, desperately trying to catch his breath when his dick covers his own blue belly with white cum.

Mesmerized blonde can’t hold back any longer, especially when he sees Loki spasming under the filling on his own orgasm, and he comes with him, filling Loki’s insides with loads of his hot seed. When he’s done he does a few more bumps to make sure it all goes deep inside him, just like Loki wished, then waits a little and takes out his already slowly softening cock. He breathes deeply and his face is all read, despite the low temperature in the cave he feels just like in the sauna.

The world spins around for them both and they try to make their breaths steady. Thor lies down on his back, right next to Loki, his chest going up and down quickly.

It takes some time before one of them finally says anything.

“You know… maybe marriage isn’t such a bad idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...who says the last line?
> 
> I leave it up to your imagination :)


End file.
